Blade Brothers
by KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster
Summary: This story tells the Journey of three brothers who vowed they would always protect each other no matter what. their bond is put to the test when a few unfortunate events occur.will they be able to stick together through all the troubles they go through? (there may be some keyblade action ) * Please review it if you read :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first fan fiction ever :D. please let me know anything i may have done wrong or any mistakes I have made, It would really help me alot!**

**I do not own kingdom hearts whatsoever (I wish though)**

**But anyway please tell me if you liked this chapter so far and if you didn't tell me what I can fix, I promise the rest of this story will be way better! (I'm still deciding where this story will go, but I hope you like it)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a mid October morning, the leaves had already begun changing colors and were slowly falling off the trees as the chilled wind blew past them.

Roxas was still sound asleep despite both of his brothers attempts at waking him up.

"You think he's dead?"Sora said, slightly worried his brother wouldn't ever wake up.

"I don't know".Ven responded

Roxas and Sora were twins though they were slightly different in appearance.

Sora was a Brunette haired boy whose hair spiked wildly to its sides and up, while Roxas was a Blond haired boy whose hair looked shared the same ocean blue eyes and the same build, however, they differed in personalities. Sora was a hyper, social, and more confident, Roxas kept to himself and was the more sensitive of the older brother Ventus (Ven for short) was similar to Roxas in Appearance but more similar to Sora in Personality.

So once again Roxas was sound asleep, and both his brothers would be forced to wake him up (Which wasn't going well at all).

"Should I poke him?"Sora asked, sticking his finger out and leaning closer to Roxas' face

"I wouldn't do that if.."

**Chomp**

"OWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK ROXAS!"Sora shrieked.

When Sora had pushed his finger against Roxas' face, he had woken up and bit Sora's finger.

Roxas lifted his face off of his pillow and smirked at Sora , who was running around the room in pain from Roxas' bite.

"So why exactly do I have to wake up now?" Roxas asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Since we've got the day off from school today, we were going to try to go to the mall with Naminé and Kairi" Sora said, clutching his finger still from the bite.

Roxas sighed before agreeing to wake up and get ready to go with them. He lifted the warm blanket from his body and got up from his bed.

After going to the bathroom and showering, he entered his bedroom again and put on a black shirt with a white zippered shirt over it, his favorite checkered wristband, and black shoes.

"Alright guys, I'm ready to go."

"Finally! Jeez you take forever!" Sora said

"He only took this long because he knows Naminé is going" Ven said, chuckling because of Roxas' now red face.

"Shut up Ven!" Roxas yelled

"Ha ha I'm only kidding bro"

Roxas stormed away, annoyed his brothers teased him about Naminé

How could he like Naminé anyway? she was like a sister to him.

but part of him wanted her to be something more.

The thought still processing in his mind, Roxas continued downstairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Nothing to eat?I guess I can wait til we leave" Roxas whispered aloud to himself.

Back upstairs, Sora and Ven were playing a video game in Roxas' room. Sora was winning every single time they played a new round, making Ven get a little frustrated.

"Hey Ven you've got a text, annddd you just lost suck at this game" Sora said. grinning at the fact that he was winning

"Yeah yeah whatever just pass me the phone would you?"

Sora tossed the phone to Ven, who caught it and opened his text message.

It was from Naminé

_Hey Ven, is it ok if my boyfriend comes too? sent at 10:04 am_

_Sure, see you guys in a few :D sent at_ 10:06

Ven threw his phone back on Roxas' bed and turned to Sora

"Naminé is bringing her boyfriend"

"Roxas won't be too happy about that" Sora said, grin vanishing from his face

"Eh, We've got bigger problems"Ven said

"Like what?"

" Like me Kicking your ass in this game before we leave!" Ven said, grabbing the controller from the floor and rapidly pressing the buttons on it.

"In your dreams Ven!" Sora yelled

Roxas could hear his two brothers from downstairs, he chuckled before letting out a sigh.

"Are those two idiots really my brothers?" he asked himself before answering his own question in his mind

He'd do anything for his brothers no matter what, and he loved them no matter how childish they could be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of a horn outside of their home, he assumed it was kairi and the others so he yelled for his brothers to come down.

"Guys! they're here let's go!" Roxas yelled up the stairway

"Hold on!just one more game and we'll be down!"Ven yelled back

"Alright well I'll meet you guys outside!" Roxas responded before unlocking the front door and walking out.

_It's a nice day out here _

Roxas thought as he stepped outside, the chilled air lightly blowing past him, carrying leaves with it.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi yelled from the car.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what I should fix or change and tell me your general thoughts about the story. See you next Chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This is my first fan fiction ever. please let me know anything i may have done wrong or any mistakes I have made.**

**I do not own kingdom hearts at all! (I wish though :P)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Kairi was a petite girl with reddish brown hair and Ocean blue eyes that anyone could get lost in if they stared too long. She wore a pink form-fitting dress with a zipper dangling from the bottom and her favorite purple shoes.

Sitting in the Passenger seat of the car was Naminé.She had the same facial features of Kairi, but her hair was blond and placed to one side of her body. Her eyes were a brilliant cerulean color,which went perfectly with her soft, semi pale skin and blond hair. She wore her favorite white dress and sky blue sandals.

The girls waved to Roxas as he walked closer to the car. Naminé wondered why Roxas was the only one who came out of the house,but before she could even ask Kairi had beaten her to the question.

"Hey Roxas, where are the other two at?"She asked

"Ven and Sora started playing a game up in my room and now they're trying to beat each other" Roxas said

"Oh..Ha ha those two are so competitive"Kairi said with a smile on her face.

As if sensing that they were talking about them, Ven and Sora walked out of their house and stood by their brother.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go". Ven said, eager to leave now

The boys opened the doors of the car and sat inside,when kairi was sure they were in, she stepped on the gas and drove away from the house.

"So Nami, I thought your Boyfriend was coming?" Ven said, confused the boy had not shown up

"He had some errands to do, but he said maybe next time he'll come with" She said, somewhat disappointed.

"Ahh don't worry Nami, maybe he'll finish his errands early and meet us there!" Sora said optimistically

With that thought, Namine let a small grin on her face and let go of the thought of her boyfriend not coming. The group laughed and joked around in the car, dancing to music playing from stereo. Kairi was so busy paying attention to her friends that she hadn't seen the truck speeding down the intersection and before Kairi could react the truck slammed into the side of her car.

The vehicle spun out of control before rolling over twice and landing upside down with the teens strapped in it.

Roxas could hear faint voices calling out to them from outside of the wreck, he heard the sound of sirens from not too far away as well before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!.. until the next chapter my friends! :D**


End file.
